Broken
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: The biggest fear of Finn and Rachel Hudson's life is having their youngest daughter Emily find out the truth about the past. Third sequel to Her Protector and Thick and Thin.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **[re-written] The biggest fear of Finn and Rachel Hudson's life is having their youngest daughter Emily find out the truth about the past. Third sequel to Her Protector and Thick and Thin.

* * *

**AU: **This is my third sequel to Her Protector and Thick and Thin. I suggest you read those first just in case you get confused!

Her Protector

Thick and Thin

Finn and Rachel are parents to beautiful girls Alexis and Emily. They struggle not to let the past ruin their family, especially Emily.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson tries her hardest to let go and slowly move on with her life. She's grateful to be a wonderful mother to two beautiful girls. She's also a wife to an amazing husband, Finn Hudson. He's always been there for her, through the good and the bad times. He continues to be there for her and their girls.

On the last week of Summer in Lima, Ohio the Hudson's prepare themselves for another fresh year. Finn remains as an English teacher and teaches the Glee Club at McKinley High. Rachel remains as a vocal teacher at Eleanor High School. She loves her job. She loves teaching her students but sometimes thinks about her old dreams.

Broadway. She's never achieved that dream after her past, although she loves who she is.

"Hey." Finn greets Rachel as he enters the kitchen with a kiss.

"Hi." Rachel says quietly.

"What's keeping you so busy? I've never seen the house so quiet like this." Finn laughs. He wraps his arms around Rachel.

Raising two teenage girls isn't always easy. "I'm preparing my lessons. It's going to be another great year." Rachel responds and sighs.

Finn glances at her. "Everything ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Finn! I just miss the kids who graduated last year. They keep in touch with me. Some seniors got into NYU, Julliard, and all those schools...it makes me very proud of them." Rachel always felt like her students were her own kids. They've grown to love her and she's grown to love them.

She looks at Finn. "Don't you feel the same?"

He admires Rachel's passion for teaching. Her students considered her as a close best friend or a big sister. "You're amazing, you know that? I miss my kids too. They took it home to Nationals this year. They've promised to visit me in the choir room." Finn smiles.

"I never imagined in my life I would be a teacher. Growing up it was just Br-oadway." She stumbles across as she mentions her old dreams.

"Rach..." Finn comforts her. He could immediately she was getting intense.

"I'm so-r-rry." She stutters. "I'm just very busy. Tell the girls dinner is ready." Rachel changes the subject.

Finn Hudson has always hated whenever Rachel would change the subject.

* * *

At dinner the Hudson's sat down as a family. Their oldest daughter who is now seventeen year old Alexis kept checking her phone.

Alexis is tall just like her dad. She has her dad's nose and eyes. She doesn't like to sing and never joined her father's Glee Club. She is the captain of the Cheerios and her boyfriend is Nathan Puckerman, Quinn and Puck's oldest son. He was the captain of the Basketball team but just recently left for college to UCLA.

"Why isn't he calling me or texting me? We promised to communicate!" Alexis whines as she ate a bite of her cauliflower.

"Munchkin, can you please put your phone away? We're eating." Finn asked.

Alexis rolls her eyes. "Can you please stop calling me Munchkin? I'm not a baby anymore!" She slides her phone inside her pocket.

Growing up, she and Finn had a special father/daughter bonding. Finn always had nicknames for her. She would always come crying to him whenever she had a boo-boo or had a nightmare. He would always chase the monsters away. Things have changed as she got older and started being interested in the malls and boys. Finn and Rachel knew Alexis has a big beautiful voice inside of her but she never likes to show it.

"You'll always be my munchkin." Finn says smiling at her. Alexis continues to glare at her father. "I'm going to be a complete loser now! My boyfriend is away in college!" Alexis continues to whine.

"Why don't you join Glee Club?" Fourteen year old Emily asked. "I can't wait!" She smiles at both her parents.

Emily is the complete opposite of her sister. She's short and has her mother's nose. She loves singing and Broadway. She doesn't care about popularity.

"Glee club is for losers, Em." Alexis says to Emily.

Rachel clears her throat. "Absolutely not." She argues. "Where do you think your father and I met? Your Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck, Uncle Kurt..."

"Sorry! I will never join Glee Club. I'm sorry, dad.." Alexis said apologizing.

"Well, I know that I'm going to make daddy proud of me. I can't wait to audition!" Emily smiles. "I can't wait for high school to start."

"Oh, you'll regret that.." Alexis says laughing.

"Alexis!" Rachel cries. "Please stop making fun of your sister." She begs.

"Fine. I'll just go upstairs and eat in my room!" The oldest teenager grabs her plate and storms out of the kitchen.

Every parent fears their daughter's teenage years. Finn missed when Alexis was three and always wanting to be held. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry." Finn says to Rachel who had her elbow rested on the table and hand on her head.

"If it makes you feel better, I really am looking forward to college applications. I really want to go to NYADA." Emily announces out of nowhere. Rachel's heart dropped the minute she heard that her youngest daughter's dream is to go to NYADA for college.

All the sudden horrible memories from the past came back to Rachel. Images began playing in her head over and over. She started shaking.

Emily stares at her mother worriedly. "Mom? Are you okay?" She was confused when Finn stood up and kneels down on his knees.

"Rach...what's wrong? Please tell me." Finn says as he rubs her back for comfort.

She was starting to have trouble breathing. "Rach, in and out..Just like we always did." He looks at his youngest daughter. "Em, sweetie? Please go up to your room."

He watches Emily look at them worriedly and leaving the room. Rachel threw her arms around Finn. She began crying. "It came back to me." She cries on his shoulder.

After all these years, Rachel hoped that the images and memories would be erased from her past. She was wrong. Finn holds her the whole time she was crying. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Emily is going to be okay. She won't find out, I promise." He says whispering in her ears.

Their biggest fear was having Emily finding out about the past and the truth about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The nightmares came back. Rachel often woke up every now and then in the middle of the night. She woke up crying in silence, trying not to wake up Finn. She thought she could hide everything from him. Finn knew Rachel well enough and he could tell whenever something was wrong.

It was unusual for Finn to wake up in the middle of the night. For some reason, he couldn't sleep. He took a deep sigh when he saw that it was only two o'clock in the morning. He turns around to the other side of the King Size bed to find Rachel missing.

Finn stretches to get up, only to hear her crying from their bathroom in the dark. He was relieved that the door wasn't locked. Rachel was found sitting down, hugging her knees close to her chest, and rocking herself back and forth. "How long have you been awake?" Finn asked. He sat down with.

She grabs tissues and wipes her tears away. "I-I can't sleep." She responds.

"You can tell me. It's okay." Finn says calmly.

"I-." She responds again, looking away from Finn.

"I woke up at one crying my eyes out because I had a nightmare." Finn watches Rachel as she slowly explains herself through her cries. "I didn't want to wake you up. It's been happening for a few days now."

He didn't want to think about it. . He knew she's hiding her emotions and isn't talking to him. He hates to bring it up. "Baby, you need to tell me more. I really don't want to send you back to a psychiatrist for help." He says pulling her close to him. Rachel rests her head on his chest.

"No. That's all I'm saying. I'm sorry if I woke you up and worried you." Rachel argued. "I'm tired. Can you carry me to bed?" She asked. Finn nods and gently carries Rachel to their bed.

He covers her up in their blanket and she cuddles closer to him. "Can you sing to me? You know, anything? I love your voice..even when your an old man." She giggles.

Her head remains rested on Finn's chest. Finn has his arms wrap around her and strokes her brunette curls. "What song, baby?"

"Anything." Rachel smiles at Finn. She wraps her arms around him as well.

_"I'm going to pick up the pieces,  
and build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for You_

_And it's in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging_

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now.

There was a smile that grew on Finn's face when he saw Rachel fall fast asleep. He wasn't going to let this go. He shook his head thinking about what a rough night it was.

It only became worse. "Daddy?" He heard Emily's tiny voice. She was standing behind the door. "I heard you and mom. I can't go back to sleep." Emily sighs. "Is mom okay?"

"Your mom is fine. It's late, princess. Go back to bed." Finn says. That's when he realized he caught himself lying. The one thing he hated the most in life was lying to his daughters.

Emily shakes her head and leaves the room. The past couple of days she has seen her mother acting strange, ever since she bought up NYADA. What's wrong with NYADA? What happened? Will she ever know?

* * *

**AU:** I don't own Lego House. It's by Ed Sheeran and read more to find out if Emily will know the secret! And will Rachel continue to struggle?


End file.
